


Bringing Smiles

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: June 7th, 1933. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingFrancis Hayes put others before himself.





	Bringing Smiles

~June 7th, 1933~

* * *

 

Francis’s wife made him pancakes that morning, so he knew it would be a good day. After eating his delightful breakfast, he kissed his wife goodbye, and wished his daughter a good day, and he was off to his job.

Francis was lucky enough to work as an animator for a studio basking in popularity and public adoration . He couldn't wait for the day where he’d take his future grandchildren to see a movie. He could point to the screen and say he’d personally worked on the little cartoon that played before.

With luck, that future wouldn't be far off. His daughter had shown a strong interest in one of Francis's coworkers. Ollie had started to court her in return. Francis could only imagine how lucky his grandchildren would be to have both a grandfather and a father who worked to make everyone's days brighter.

Francis was one of the first to get to the studio that morning. Folder under his arm, he first went to the music department to drop off the altered frames with Sammy. Sammy had written a beautiful piece, but the animation hadn't quite matched, so Francis had taken the time to redraw it in his free time.

When he got there, he spotted Sammy passed out at his desk through the window. Francis sighed and smiled fondly.

Francis opened the door quietly, and avoided every creak he knew. Sammy didn't take kindly to being approached, asleep or not. Francis placed down the folder on the far side of the desk. So that it wouldn't be knocked down if the musician moved, but it would be easily spotted when he woke up.

From there, Francis popped into the recording area to make sure it was known Sammy was dead asleep. Sammy no doubt had unfinished music due for this very day.

Only a few people were in the room. They were tuning and double tuning their instruments, like the instruments hadn't already been tuned the day before. Francis spotted Johnny Lawrence angrily slamming his fingers on the keys of his piano. Francis jogged over.

“What a wonderful piece.” Francis complimented.

“It’s called ‘Thanks, Pal’.” Johnny slammed his fingers back down. “Joey just came in here. He expects us to start the work day in five minutes when most of the orchestra isn’t here. Hell, Norman’s not due around for another half hour. Thanks, pal.” Johnny played another violent round of music

“He does seem to have a different opinion of how time works. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.” Francis offered.

“Good luck. Even Henry's given up, I think . That's my only explanation for how crazy he’s been lately.” Johnny switched from ‘Thanks, Pal’ to an original piece, and then ‘Ode to Joy’. “More than usual, that is.”

“Oh, he has a lot on his mind.”

“What mind?” Johnny asked with a scoff, as he switched back to ‘Thanks, Pal’

“He has one. He just chooses to use it when it doesn't include people’s feelings.” Francis defended lightly . Joey had a head and a heart, but he was just misguided, and poor Henry could only do so much. “By the way, Sammy is asleep at his desk again.”

“Ah? Son of a bitch.” Johnny jumped from his bench, stalking off as he muttered to himself. “I’m the younger brother. Why am I looking out for him?”

Francis didn't voice it, but he felt that it was far too obvious that somewhere along the way, the Lawrence brothers had flipped brotherly roles.

Exchanging smiles with the orchestra members who were in the room, Francis set off to find Joey.

Francis found Joey on his way to his office, slow going with how he struggled to keep that misery hidden even though everyone already knew, ignoring missteps and smiling the entire time .

“Joey! I see you're up and walking!” Francis called as he approached.

Joey smiled wider, balancing onto his good leg, and tapping his cane a few times.

“That’s right! I felt that it was time to get out of that chair for a bit. It’s on-site, in case I really need it.” Joey laughed. “I dare to dream that I won’t.”

“Good on you, Mister Drew!” Francis complimented.

“Henry says I’m being foolish, but just because my leg is a little funny, it doesn't mean I should be stopped .” Francis saw the underlining pain in Joey’s eyes. It was almost carefully masked by the hope Joey put into every moment of his life, but it was still clear as a sunny day .

“If only we could all be like you, Joey. Speaking of, the orchestra might not be able to start when you want them too. They don't have the fighting spirit to make that dream of starting without most of their members happen. Hopefully they can do better another day.” Francis used Joey’s logic to get a point across, something he’d learnt from watching Henry do the same.

Joey nodded.

“I supposed I can let it slide this time. I expect better tomorrow though!” They'd most likely dance this dance again tomorrow, just like they had many days in the past, over very similar things. “You best be on your way, so you don't run late! Bye~!” Joey said, hobbling off, whistling a little tune.

That settled, Francis continued on his way. Not long after, Francis heard the sound of keys jingling, and a mop for the floor and a mop of brown hair popped out of one of the janitor closets.

“Hello, Mister Hayes!” Wally Franks said, smiling wide as he leaned on the handle of the cleaning mop. “Fine day, isn’t it?”

“Very much so. I have a good feeling about today.”

“Really? I was actually joking, but if you think so maybe I can have a bit more faith in today.” Wally looked very uncomfortable.

“Is there any issue?”

“Yeah. Some relative of Shawn’s is talking about immigrating and staying with Shawn until he gets on his feet, and I’m a little stressed over that. He’s going to think Shawn has some girl living with him." Wally sighed. “Shawn’s one of my best pals and all, but I might have to ask Sammy if he’s willing to house me up. Or Henry, but his wife doesn't like me.”

Francis understood completely.

“Well, if it becomes dire, my wife and I could house you. We always wanted a son around the house. Or grandson.’ Francis laughed. “I’m expecting I’ll have one soon enough. One of my coworkers is courting my daughter and for once, I approve of the suitor.”

“That’s great!” The idea seemed to bring a smile to Wally's face just as it did Francis’s, and Wally seemed thankful for something else to think about during the day. “I’ll take you up on your offer if it really happens. Thanks!”

“Of course.”

“I’d love to talk to you all day, but I got some stuff to get done before everyone shows up. So I’m outta here! See you later.” Wally waved as he slung the mop over his shoulder, and then he grabbed the pail, and he was off, to clean who knows what.

Whatever it was, Francis appreciated it. Some of the messes Francis had seen in his time here were daunting to him, but were nothing to Wally Franks.

Now, it was time to get to the common area, so he could discuss the tasks of today with his fellow animators.

Francis felt off, but he brushed it aside, since he might just be late if he worried any.

It would be a fatal mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Francis was sort of the studio's cool dad/granddad and appreciated by all.
> 
> And Francis is very important to this AU. While he didn't create the Ink Machine, he created fear by absence, and fear is the greatest motivation there is.


End file.
